String of Rainbows
by FraGSupport
Summary: It's been almost 5 years since rainbow has been active, and it wouldnt be too surprising that the relations between other nations under one organization would bring people together. Some a formed a brotherhood, fighting side by side one another. Others have formed more...intimate relationships. I just hope they understand the stakes of loving in a war. - Six


Erik "Maverick" Thorn and Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa have been dispatched on a mission to eliminate a biker gang known as 'The Kings of Hearts' who have control over a clubhouse in the northern part of Texas. The need for using such specialized operators was that this gang is believed to have taken multiple child hostages, the local authorities saw the situation as too risky for conventional methods, and required an elite team to stealthily take them down. Operator Caveira was initially desired, but she's been M.I.A in Bolivia and a search team is still looking for her.

Maverick and Hibana approach one of the buildings as it seemed to be a place where the bikers store their bikes. They both Move into the building as they can hear yelling and crying coming from one of the back rooms but a door is locked so Maverick took his torch out.

"A really fucking small hole coming right up" Maverick started up his blowtorch and looked at Hibana with a smile, she shook her head.

Maverick burned a hole through the door and slowly brought up the barrel of his silenced M4 and guided it at a guy beating on a child. The man had a black leather jacket with the gang's name on his back with blue jeans along with a backwards ballcap.

"Do it right next time, you stupid piece of shit!" the man smacked the child as she was crying

"Jesus Christ..." Hibana gave a look of disgust to Maverick, he pulled the trigger and the man's body dropped on the floor. Maverick used the butt of his rifle to take the doorknob off the locked door, after a few seconds the knob broke apart. They swung the door open and run over to the kid, Hibana tried to help her calm down.

"You're safe now," she said, right as they both hear sticks crack outside. Hibana took the child back into the room they came out as Maverick hid after he tried to hide the body.

"Hey, Tony after your done fucking the brains out her? Me and Jackson are going up to the bar, you want to come? Tony?" The man walked in through the door to see a pool of blood.

"Damn Tony you're a fucken monster...Tony you there?" Maverick came out from behind one of the toolboxes in the middle of the room and approached him while he slowly drew his blade out. He got closer before kicking his feet out from under him, the man fell on the floor as Maverick jumped on top of him and put his knife to his neck.

"Where are the other children?" Maverick punched the man in the mouth, surely breaking some of his teeth. He then pressed the sharp edge of the knife onto his throat.

"Go fuck yourself!" The man spat his blood in Maverick's face at that moment Maverick stabbed the man in the groin.

"Where...are...the kids?" Maverick didn't hesitate to twist the blade.

"There...they're in the basement...locked up in a cage" The man tried to catch his breath from all the pain he was induring before Maverick slit his throat. Maverick got up and wiped the blood off of his knife before he put it away "Sick fucks." Then he heard footsteps and immediately pulled his pistol out to only point it at Hibana and the child. He apologizes as they made their way down the stairs of the basement to see cage full children ages from 12 to 18. Maverick pulled his torch out and began to melt the locks off of the cages as Hibana was giving blankets to cover them up so they weren't so easily spotted.

"Alright we are here to get you to safety, so just stay close and stay down." They all nod their heads as they follow him upstairs as Hibana is watching their backs. One of the kids notices the flag on Hibana's shoulder.

"Are you from Japan?" Hibana was surprised by the question but when on with it.

"Yes I am," The kid started to ask more questions about her and she answered them.

They finally made it to the rally point where the police would take care of the kids. Before Hibana and Maverick left she went over to the child and gave him one of her extra japan flag patches. The kid's eyes glowed in excitement as he hugged her, she hugged him back. Maverick whistled for her to get going so she said one last goodbye as she made her way over to the car. They started to put their stuff in the back of their car and Erik couldn't help but let out a smile.

"What?"

"I just haven't seen anyone that likes children as much as you do."

"I don't like them that much, but they've been through some scary shit Erik, so I got to do something nice for them so they have don't look back at this cluster fuck."

Erik just nodded his head and started the car, Sexy Bitch ft Akon come on and Erik was about to change it but Yumiko stopped him.

"Um, I'm the driver Yumi so I get to choose the music"

"Nope, not this time" Erik sighed and kept driving

They found their back to the hotel they have been at for the past week as tonight is the last night before they got to go home. They got up to their room and Erik flopped on one of the beds and fell asleep, Yumi just shook her head and turned on the tv.

A couple of hours passed by, Erik woke up and had to go to the bathroom, he got up from his bed looked around to see the TV still on and no sight of yumi. He walked over to the bathroom door without thinking he opened it to see Yumi having a shower. They both saw one another then Yumi tried to cover herself up best she could.

"What the fuck Erik?! Don't you knock!" Erik quickly closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't see anything" Erik tilted his head in shame as now he has an erection. "_Sigh_ fuck me" he said under his breath.

He got back into the bed and pulled the covers over him but he couldn't fall asleep because his erection was growing and he couldn't stop thinking about Yumi. Her sweet carved body, kissable lips, firm ass, big tits, and her shaved pussy. The only way that Erik could go to sleep right now is if he released himself. So that's what he did. He finished into one of his socks as he opens his eyes to see the bathroom door shut, he cleaned up and went to bed.

The next morning was awkward for the two as they both got their stuff ready and headed to the airport. The ride was filled with silence, the tension grew larger as they exchanged glances from each other. They finally got to the airport, Six got a private plane to fly them back, with Jäger as the pilot.

"Hey, Erik" Marius said as Erik walked passed him without even giving him a nod.

"Hey Yumi you know what's wrong with Erik?" She shrugged her shoulders and sat as far away from Erik as she could. Marius stood there for a minute rubbing the stubble that he had on his jaw when it hits him. They are acting the same way Monika and Elias were after a mission as now they are engaged. Marius brushed it off for now but he had his suspicions, he started the plane flew off shortly after.

The hours dragged on as they had nothing to do but sleep or stare at the clouds floating in the sky. The two where still giving glances at each other but seem more of a game at this point. Dominic put his book down and watched them both, he then chuckled as he knew what was going on.

"Why don't you guys just fuck already" Dominic suggested as he brought his book back up to read it. Yumiko gave Dom a disgusted look. "Oh come on, the same thing happened with Elena and I. It was awkward too but we decided we both had sexual desires and we could fulfill each others." He turned a page in his book as he felt their stares. He put his book down again. "At least think about what I said in a logical way. Cause if you don't think of a way to cut the awkwardness between each other then it will get worse. Maybe, just maybe you guys might find feelings that you didn't know were there." He put the mark in his book as he got up to go in the cockpit with Marius.

Yumiko started to ponder what Dom said as she had an attraction for Erik as long as she could remember. Maybe just maybe Dominic could be right just this one time. She stared at Erik as he's stared back, he shrugged his shoulders has he went on his phone but she still was staring, wondering, imagining what he feels like touching her in places that even Yumiko herself doesn't touch much. She felt the heat between her legs flare up as she started blushing lightly. This was the second person that made her feel this way but this time it felt stronger than ever before. She looked down at her ring that Jordan had given her when they where _training buddy's_ and took it off threw it in the garbage closest to her. She gave up on Jordan when he put his attention to the Jewish redhead. Maybe this was the right time to move on to something more favorable. She started to laugh a little gaining Erik's attention, Yumiko looks at him laughing more.

"What?" Erik asks confused on why she was laughing.

"Just remembering your reaction to seeing me naked, it was priceless" Erik just had a blank expression as she was still giggling.

"I felt bad walking in on you" he pouts

"Sure you did, I could smell the lie after i came out of the bathroom" Yumiko had a sheepish smile on her face. "You Americans can't resist touching yourselves even if your life depends on it" she laughs a little more. Erik's face soon turned red as he was pinned into a corner he now can't get out of.

Dominic takes a step back from the door and joins Marius in the cockpit. He sits down next to him as they fist bump each other.

"How did it go?" Marius asks him.

"It seems like their talking now, but I wouldn't go back their for a few hours though" Dominic replies.

"Why is that?"

Dominic gave a wink with a big grin plastered on his face. "How much longer do we have?"

"Ahh around 12 hours" Marius looks down at his watch as it was 1 pm and they are just hitting the Atlantic ocean. "Also, I have a question?"

"Shoot"

"How can you make up stories like that on the spot and support them?"

"It's called being undercover for years Marius. I still have my habits of _lying_...but I have gotten better" Domincs past came back to haunt him but he has learned to go with the flow. "You gotta stay focused and be comfortable with your surroundings, but if your too comfortable your bond to make a mistake. You always have to have the fear of death in your head or your not going to enjoy being alive every day…..though I didn't enjoy what i had to do, but i still did it so I could be here saving lives instead of taking them." Marius couldn't help but sympathize for the man and all the shit he has been through.

"That explains why your so bitter most of the time. But what about the pranks?"

"Grew up pranking my twin brother and it had stuck with me ever since. And it's also one of my guilty pleasures"

"Like your _guilty pleasures_ with Elena" Marius tried picking on Dom.

"Who said that was a lie" Dominic gave a devilish smile back at him. "Na, I'm just fucking with you" The cockpit grew quite as they both began to hear noises coming from the back of the plane, nothing too worry some but also not something you don't want to listen to well your flying a plane. They look at each other and turn on the radio to drown out the _noise_.

The hours passed by quickly as the Germans took shifts napping and keep an eye on the plane. Dominic only knew the basics of flying a plane, enough to save it from crushing at least. Marius is the top pilot and engineer for Hereford besides Elena. He has asked Six if he could teach some of the operators on how to fly as he didn't trust anyone else as his co-pilot because what happened during operation chimera. They made it to their destination as they started their descent to Hereford. He parked the plane in an open hangar, he turned off the engines and they were finally home. Germans opened the door to see Erik and Yumi cuddling in a chair sleeping together, Dominic didn't hesitate to bring his phone out and take a picture of the cute couple.

"Look how cute they are" Dominic starts selecting ops to send it to. The door opens as Six came up the stairs.

"What are you doing Mr Brunsmeier" Everyone jumps from her appearance.

"Ahh..taking pictures?" He shows the phone to her with a fake smile.

"This is unacceptable, what did we talk about pulling pranks Mr Brunsmeier" Six snatched his phone from him. "They had a long week and your going to invade their privacy? also I have have told the other operators already that I will be stepping down from my position as Six. Yes someone will be replacing me" Their faces went in to shock as they never thought that Six would be replaced.

"If I may ask mam, who will be replacing you. Will it be one of us?" Marius questions.

Six chuckles "Definitely not Mr Steincher, his name is Harry. I think you will get along with him fairly well" She then turns around and gets off the plane with Dom and Marius following suit.

"Could I have my phone back mam?" Dom asked nicely.

"As long as you delete that picture in front of me you may" Dominic sighs but did as he was told and deleted the photo he took of the two. "Also is better if they come out on their own terms. You wouldn't want me to tell everyone about the secret relationship you have with Elena and why you actually took that time off for, do you"

"No mam, I wouldn't" he said has his face grew pal hoping nobody heard her.

"Then stay out of people's business and I might just leave you two be" She threatened him. He sat there with his thoughts as Six walked way with her assent by her side. Marius came up beside him.

"What was that about?.

"Nothing you need to worry about brother" he wrapped his arm around Marius's shoulders "Why don't we get drunk eh" They walk over to the barracks leaving Erik and Yumi behind. They grabbed their bags and headed in the same direction as the Germans.

"I wonder what happened with Dominic and Six" Erik wondered out loud.

"It's not our place to pry, so I would say just leave him be" Yumiko replied to Erik's question. Erik thought about it and agreed with her.

Erik looked down at Yumiko as now his heart fluttered everytime he looks at her. What happened last night they both will never forget though it wasn't the full experience they wanted in fear they would be caught but their home now. They were at the entrance of the barracks and they both looked at one another, then not a second later they pressed against each other like magnets on a fridge. Yumi couldn't help but jump on him, they fell down on the soft grass as they were still inseparable. She soon reached up his shirt, feeling his hard yet soft chest which just drove her crazy. Erik grabbed her hands and pulled them out of his shirt, they soon stopped their kissing.

"What's wrong Erik?" He looks up at her.

"You know we are still outside, other than that everything is just fine" Yumi looked at her surroundings then got up off of Erik.

"Your right, we should be in place more _private_" she whispers in his ears. She pulls him up off the ground and they grab their stuff as Yumi pulled Erik by his hand leading to one of their dorms. Yumi opened her door to see Masaru fiddling with his drone.

"Hey, Aria said there's something wrong with her holograms" He sighed and dropped his screwdriver in frustration.

"For the last time it's not a hologr-" Yumi pulled Masaru out of his chair and out of their room. "Hey what the hell, oh hey Erik"

"Hey Masar-" Yumi pulls Erik in and closes the door behind her and locks it.

"HEY, I WAS WORKING" Masaru yells from the hallway.

"HOW ABOUT GET LAID YOU LAZY SHIT" Yumi yells back as she threw their stuff on the floor then jumped on Erik. Masaru crossed his arms as he wasn't happy on what she said. He checked his phone and started to text Grace.

_What are you up too? _M

_Nothing much you? _G

_Just got kicked out of my dorm. Want to hang out or something?_ M

_Oh, sure. Just let me clean up a bit. I look like a wreck haha :p_

_You caught me by surprise as you never ask to hang out, it's kinda weird...is there something wrong Masuboo? _G

_Ah it's nothing…. _M

_Did she hurt you? _G

_No no I'm fine… is just what she said. _M

_What is it Masuboo?_ G

_*sigh* alright….she yelled at me to get laid as she pulled Erik into the room and locked it. _M

_Hmm maybe we can have our own fun tonight owo. I am feeling kinda lonely hehe. _G

_Uh Grace you don't have too… _M

_Stop being so uptight, this is why you probably haven't been laid (lazy boi) also I haven't had a good fuck in awhile and always wondered how good you would feel. _G

_Ah alright, I'll be there in a bit. _M

_See you soon shy Masuboo uwu._ G

Masaru put his phone away and started to walk the direction of dokki's dorm. As he was walking through the halls and he accidentally bumped into Tina who was on her phone.

"Sorry Tina, I didn't see you" he apologized.

"Oh hey Masaru, didn't know you were out of your _cave_" she started to giggle.

"Ya very funny Miss Tsung" He growled back.

"Hey that's Mrs Basuda to you" a voice came from the phone.

"Maxim? Is that you" Masaru questioned.

"Yep" Tina then showed Masaru the ring.

"Oh damn, congratulations you two. Well I got to go. I guess I talk to you guess later" They both said their goodbyes to Masaru as he left.

"So hun, when do you think you"ll be home?" Tina starts to twirl her hair.

"Hmm let me check" Maxim starts fiddling with some papers as he finds what he's looking for "ah about a month more"

"Aww that's too long, I want you back now" She pleaded to him.

"Hey, I'll be back sooner than you know it babe"

"I know, maybe when you get back I give you a surprise gift" Tina said seductively.

"I would definitely like that" Maxim replied with a grin. "Anyways I should get going my love, I will text you in a little while, alright?" She nodded head as she blew a kiss as he caught it. The two where the cutest couple in rainbow and they have the longest running relationship out of everyone here. No one could disagree that they are the perfect fit for each other.

Tina just made it to her door taking her keys out of her pocket. Then someone came up behind her and poked her sides which made her jump. She turned around to see it was Sebastian.

"Oh sorry for scaring you Tina" He apologized. She hugged him as she hadn't seen him for a few months. He hugged her back giving it a brother/sister feel. "Have you seen Taina around?"

"Yes" a voice called out. They turned their heads to see her playing with his knife. Sebastian snatched it out of her hands and put it back in his synth. "Hey, was playing with that" She said upset.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said with a sly smile. She rolled her eyes at the big polar bear in front of her. She couldn't hold her facade for much longer so she just kissed him. Their lips melted together like chocolate on a summer's day.

"God I missed my sexy frenchie" he chuckled between their kisses.

"I missed you too" She hugged him tightly.

Tina pat Sebastian on the back as she entered her room and closed it behind her.

"Do you want to head back to our room" She whispers in his ears. Sebastian then lifts her off of her feet and holds her like he's holding a bride, though he knows that day will come soon. They pass the SAT room as they heard moans of a particular someone. Sebastian stops at the door as he thinks about what he's going to say. He then knocks on the door and says.

"What are you guys doing, having a sushi buffet?" Taina punches him in the shoulder.

"Actually ya, it's pretty tasty" a familiar voice replies. Sebastian thinks for a bit as the memory of the voice arrives. "Erik is that you?" He calls out. He heard muffled voice followed by a moan. That when he knew it was their queue to leave. They continue to walk still carrying her like the gentleman he is, Taina loves when Sebastian carries her. She feels safe well his arms are wrapped around her. They get to Sebastian's room as he carefully lays her down on the bed, he lays down next to her.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"How about we just lay here and enjoy each other's company, cause I missed you" she nuzzles up against his chest while he uses his hand to go through her hair. "I love you"

"I love you too" he returns with a kiss on the forehead as they fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Dominic and Marius are in their dorms drinking away and listening to Metallica.

~"I've been here, I've been there, I've been every fucking where. So what? So what? So what? So what you boring little cunt.

So who cares, who cares but you. So who cares, who cares you do. You x4

I fucked a sheep, I fucked a goat, I shoved my cock all the way down its throat. So what? So what? So what? So what you boring little fuck.

So who cares, who cares but you. So who cares, who cares you do. You x4"~ They sang in sync with the song as they fell down on their backs laughing their asses off.

"Ah, I never thought I would find the love of my life and have the best job in the world" it took a second for Marius to understand what Dominic said under his slurring words.

"Wait, love of your life? What? Thought you said you were joking?" And without thinking Dominic told him his secret.

"Vhat did you think that detour was then"

"I don't know I thought you were doing some undercover bullshit on your free time"

"No no no my friend, that's not the reason why you dropped me off at France. It was so I could spend time with Elena and enjoy the outside world without having to hide anything from anyone. She's the only one that has seen my true self and understands me and how I feel."

"My main question is why hide this from us, and even from me. You know I ways have your back Dom."

"When you're whole purpose is to lie...manipulate ...destroy people's lives it takes a toll on you and you get lost in it. Hinding even the littlest stuff when there's no reason too. It's just something you can't get out of."

Marius stumbled on his feet and gave a helping hand to Dominic. He took it as Marius pulled him up on his feet into a hug. He then tried to walk Dominic over to the coach, he grabbed a glass of water and a bucket.

"It's time to go to bed, Dom" But he was already sleeping. He turned off the music and laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Erik and Yumi where still up and now under the covers. She had her arms around his neck as he positioned himself with her. He inserted his member inside her well she whimpered at his size.

"AHH fuck Erik!"

"Want me to stop?" He questioned as he thought he was hurting her.

"Ah go deeper…..ahh" She moaned. Erik thrusted his full length nearly tearing her walls apart. "OH...M-MY GOD" Yumi nearly screamed on the top of her lungs. Erik grabbed both of her hands and pinned them to the bed as he sped up his thrusts. She dug her nails into Erik's hands as she could hardly breathe from the pain and pleasure she as receiving. It was her first time having passionate love with someone. She could only hold on for so long until she released her fluids which covered the sheets of the bed and Erik's lower body. "Ahhh.. Erik…..AHHHH" She moaned as her body spazzed out, he continued on making it more intense for her. He kissed her as he slowed his thrusts.

"How was that?" Erik said pulling his member out of her.

Yumiko was still trying to recover from her orgasm, noticing he pulled out she starts to stroke him. It surprised him as he just wanted to pleasure Yumi.

"Uh, you don't have to do this" he said. Yumi then put her finger on his lips and pulled off the covers as she got on all fours positioning herself on Erik. She put her ass in his face while she started to lick the tip of his cock. Erik then started to grope Yumi cheeks slapping her a couple times seeing it jiggle, she started to moan from the spanking she was getting. She went further down his shaft having it enter her mouth sucking up his pre-cum, Erik was loving the warm touch of her tongue sending constant waves of pleasure throughout his body. If she kept this up, he doesn't know how much more he can take. Yumi started to grind on the mans face suffocating him with her thickness and the liquids leaking out of her. Yumi finally got it to the back of her throat as he started to see how much more she could take down. She had no gag reflex so it made it easy to stuff her mouth with meat.

Erik couldn't take much more as he started to panic as he couldn't warn her but she could feel how close he was and wanted to taste it again. She picked up the pace jerking him with one of her hands as she used the other to balance herself.

"Cum...for me..Erik" She moaned while sucking his tip then all of the way to the base. A short time after that Erik couldn't hold it any longer thrusted in her mouth shooting his strands of cum down her throat. Some of it begin to come out of her nose as she started to cough and took his member out, Yumi got off of Erik with his cum covering her lips and her chest.

"God that was a lot Erik" She giggled using her panites to clean her self off. Erik got off the bed and kissed her without a second thought. They cleaned up their mess taking the sheets and covers off to put in the washer for tomorrow. They both got ready for bed as Yumiko put on new stuff to sleep on. She then pulled Erik down on the bed with with her has she nuzzled him. He wrapped his arms around her soon falling asleep as a loving couple.


End file.
